Koyomi's ordeals Extended
by phantom.ryder
Summary: Something's got Kaorin throwing around her monster face, Tomo and Yomi being sensitive and Sakaki yelling at icecream vendors. Kagura just wants to pay, Osaka wants no more panic attacks and poor Chiyo just wants icecream. TomoxYomi, KagxSakaki no OC OOC


--

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter One

--

Yomi lay still in her bed contemplating the disaster that was her day.

"Stupid Tomo. Stupid magical land. I can't believe I even wanted to go in the first place."

She thought back to last night's anticipation of visiting the theme park with her friends and instead of being disappointed she was filled with feelings of annoyance.

"Damn her with all her phone calls and commentaries! I can't believe she wanted to rub being sick in my face. And that thing she told Chiyo-chan…"

Yomi groaned and felt herself turning red with Chiyo's words running through her head.

_  
"Oh, Miss Yomi, are you okay? Has your fever gone down?… You really shouldn't get carried away and fall asleep naked. Bad girl!"  
_

"Chiyo's a grade school aged student Tomo! Why do you have to behave like you are?!"

--

The Takino wildcat was walking home from the subway with a few thoughts also weighing on her mind.

'Oh man, Yomi really didn't seem too happy with me after that last phone call. Or after the first for that matter. Dammit she's sick and all, I just wanted to check up on her without being too obvious that I was worried.'

She then found herself bombarded by a few guilty thoughts.

'Dammit Yomi! Why do you have to be such a moron?"

At this last thought Tomo set off in the direction of Yomi's house.

--

On their way home from Magical Land Chiyo-chan and Osaka had decided to stop off at the store to get some ice-cream.

Before they reached the store however, they spotted Kaorin hiding behind the last corner.

"Hey whatcha doin?" asked Osaka as she sneaked up on the girl.

Kaorin made her scary face at them and pushed them both behind her.

"Miss Osaka… it's really not very safe to sneak up on people." Said a pale, shaking Chiyo-chan.

Osaka didn't reply. She was still too busy having anxiety induced heart palpitations.

Kaorin, who had now returned back to her normal self, whispered behind her.

"Will you two be quiet for a minute? I'm trying to hear what they're saying!"

Osaka sneaked her head around the corner, just slightly above Kaorin's, Chiyo-chan crouched and looked from slightly underneath.

"Hey, you're spyin on em?"

"On Miss Kagura? And Miss Sakaki?" asked Chiyo-chan.

"I'm not spying on them! They just happen to be standing in the exact position that I'm currently monitoring."

"Why are you spyin on em?"

Kaorin sighed.

"That rival girl's been waiting all this time to make her move on Miss Sakaki and look! Look at them now! They're bonding!"

"Actually, the situation looks rather awkward from here.." said Chiyo-chan.

'I really hope this isn't illegal,' she added in her head as the three of them continued to watch Kagura and Sakaki, who both just seemed to be standing there.

--

"Here Sakaki just let me pay for yours ok?"

"Umm no. I'll pay for you." Sakaki replied as she clutched her Neco Conneco wallet.

Kagura smiled up at the taller girl.

"No really. I'll pay."

"It's ok. I will."

"Or you could just each pay for your own?" offered the ice-cream vendor.

"No!" said the girls together with Kagura looking annoyed and Sakaki looking confused as to where that outburst came from.

--

"Ah! They're arguing!" said a hopeful Kaorin.

"Nope. That's some bonding alright."

Chiyo-chan closed her eyes as she wanted to miss the impending 'Monster Kaorin' attack.

--

Tomo who had now reached Yomi's house, let herself in through the window and sat down on Yomi's bed.

"What do you want." Yomi asked as soon as she saw who it was.

"Nothing."

"Then what are you…"

"I'm sorry." The wildcat said with her head bowed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're being weird again. You're not having one of your usual mood swings are you? Why always when we're alone?"

"You prefer me to be the wildcat all the time?"

Yomi sighed.

"I'm mad at you. Stop making me not mad at you. It's my right."

"I know."

Wordlessly Tomo lifted the covers and to the distress of the other girl, got into bed with her.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

"Getting into bed. I'm tired." Tomo replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why my bed?!"

"I always lie on your bed."

"Not with me in it!" replied Yomi who was a little distressed.

"Yomi, shh. Tomo tired."

'What in the hell. What is she doing all lying next to me? And why is she so warm and comfy?!'

"Tomo! Why are you so warm and comfy?!" Yomi accidentally asked aloud.

"Huh?"

"You heard me! I said what are you doing lying next to me?!"

Tomo cuddled up next to her friend and wordlessly placed a small stuffed Magical Land mascot on Yomi's stomach.

"What's this?" the taller girl inquired.

"Present."

Yomi picked it up and smiled finally letting go of her annoyance with her friend.

"Tomo, thank you."

"Welcome." Tomo replied.

Yomi sighed and lifted a hand before placing it on top of Tomo's head and stroking her hair.

"You're not that wild." Yomi mused aloud.

"More like a kitty cat."

Tomo smiled before standing to pull them both out of bed.

"Ice cream! I want ice-cream."

Yomi shook her head and stretched.

"Changed my mind. You are still a wildcat after all."

Tomo laughed and gave Yomi a peck on the cheek before leaving the room through the window and closing it.

"Hurry up and get dressed Yomi! I want ice-cream!" she called from outside.

--

Around a corner, near the icecream store… 

"How long does it take for two people to choose what flavour they want?" asked Osaka.

"That rival girl is prolonging their bonding time!"

A minute or so later, when Kagura and Sakaki had finally decided upon a flavour and were sitting down on one of the nearby benches, Yomi and Tomo spotted three familiar looking people peeking around the corner.

"What's everyone looking at?" asked Yomi.

--

"Here Sakaki do you want to try some of mine?" Kagura asked shyly.

"Sure," Sakaki replied taking a small bite out of Kagura's ice cream before offering her own.

"So you're a biter." Kagura stated with regard to the way Sakaki ate her ice-cream.

The taller girl nodded.

"I like to lick too."

They both blushed profusely at Sakaki's unintended innuendo.

Unbeknownst to them four other girls blushed too.

They looked over nervously at young Chiyo-chan and were relieved to find that she was smiling innocently.

"Hey what the? Are they on…" said Tomo.

"It's not a date!" yelled Kaorin.

"No. It is." Said Osaka. "They're on a date like Tomo and Yomi." Continued the girl as she pointed to the wildcat's hand which happened to be attached to Yomi's.

Kaorin heard the gears in the wildcat's head turn and readied her monster alter ego. Unfortunately for all concerned it was much too late.

"Hey!," Tomo yelled out at Kagura and Sakaki. "Hahaha! Is that Kagura on a date with… Sakaki?! Ha! This is great! Hey you two!!"

Yomi, in a bid to grab Tomo to try and stop her from going over to the couple, accidentally pushed the lot of them over in a large heap.

"Oww." Said Osaka.

"Tomo! When I get out from under here I'm gonna kill you!" said Kaorin.

"Not if I kill her first!" yelled Kagura who was running over with a very pink faced Sakaki.

"Oh my God!" said Yomi scrambling to get up.

They all looked at her.

"Have we just killed Chiyo?!"

"Ugh.." said a small voice from under the pile. "I think I'm ok."

Osaka looked her over when everyone had managed to get up.

"That's good Chiyo-chan." Osaka said relieved. "We thought your pigtails might have come off while you were under the heap…

--

AN: Thanks for reading XD Please review if you enjoyed it!!

--


End file.
